


Ever Blue

by amamiya_toki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Merman Parody, Mistaken Gender, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although merfolk were not allowed to approach humans, little merman Kanata has always been curious about them. After saving the life of a young Hakaze Kaoru, the two became friends. However, they had to part after a few months, as Kaoru had to leave the town. Years later, Kanata spots someone who resembles his only human friend and decides to come to shore to search for him. However, the cost he has to pay may very well cost him his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 01 - Merman and Human

Once upon a time, in a place located a distance from the coast of the island country of Japan, was a small marine kingdom located deep underwater. It was populated by both merfolk as well as other sea animals. Under the rule of a fair and just king, the kingdom's inhabitants lived their days in peace.

However, there was one rule that must never be broken, and that was to not get involved with humans. In the past, the kingdom was close to coming to ruin due to their terrible and selfish deeds. Those who survived still live with the memories that haunt them.

In this kingdom, there was a young prince, whose name was Kanata. He was a beautiful child, with long, turquoise-coloured hair and sparkling aquamarine eyes that shone like the surface of the sea on a bright day. He was the youngest of the king's sons and daughters and was very much loved, nicknamed "Kana" by everyone who knows him. Perhaps because of this, he was a child who lived his days in a carefree manner, unbound by any worries or concerns. However, that also meant that this child was fearless and very, very curious. Much to everyone else's dismay, he had taken an interest in the species they have labelled their mortal enemy.

It was not because he was still a child that he could not understand why the older merfolk were so fearful of humans. It was because no one had told him why humans were meant to be feared. He was told many things about them, most of it frightening and nasty, but instead of scaring him they only made him more interested in them. Behind everyone's back, he would go treasure hunting along the sea bed, looking for things that were made by the humans. These items he hid in a cave near a quiet part of the ocean, a place that only he and his best friend knew existed. Amongst these, his greatest treasure was a silver pendant with a tiny red jewel embedded into it.

The young turtle, unlike the little merman, was afraid of humans. He had believed everything he was told without question, and because of this, he always attempted to dissuade Kanata from being too curious. However, out of worry, he would always follow him wherever he went, swimming alongside the prince to keep an eye out for danger.

One fine morning, Kanata had a sudden impulsion to swim near the coast, just to see how humans are like. However, his father had caught wind of his plans and stopped the child before he could swim off on his own. Despite the scolding he had received the child still insisted on having his way. He managed to sneak away without any of the adults noticing him. Of course, his turtle friend found him and tried to drag him back home, but the merman had already made up his mind.

He will go to see the humans.

It was not a short distance, but he finally approached an area near land after swimming for a while.

As he poked his head out of the water, the first thing he noticed was the heat that was coming down from the big bright ball that was up in the sky above. The strong light threatened to blind him for a moment, so he used his hand as a shade over his eyes until he got used to the brightness. The heat was bearable, but the warmth was a sensation that was not familiar to him.

"So this is the world of the humans..." He muttered to himself with a smile.

He first sought a place where he could hide well, but watch what the humans were doing on the shore. He found a huge rock to hide behind, and all he had to do was to peek out a little to be able to spectate the events that were occurring on the beach.

This was Kanata's first time seeing humans, after having heard so much about them. What surprised him was that none of them seemed to appear dangerous. Especially the group of smaller humans where everyone looked around his age, playing together in the shallow water near the shore. They looked happy and were having a lot of fun. The little merman was a bit envious at this sight, as there were no other merfolk around his age for him to play with.

However, there was one child who was different from the rest. While we appeared to be happy and jovial like the rest were, in his eyes there were nothing but the unbearable pain of loneliness.

Kanata could not take his eyes off that boy. Perhaps it was because of what he had noticed, but the little merman could not help but feel that that human child was special. How he does not know yet. Despite that, he feels the urge to approach him, to befriend him and know him better. And, perhaps, to help him feel better.

"…!!"

Realising that the very same boy he was thinking about had just turned towards his direction, Kanata quickly hid, hoping that he had failed to notice him.

He could hear the sound of someone moving through the water… had he been spotted? The waters of the area he was in were shallow enough for any of those children to wade over, as the water would reach the lower part of their chests at the very most.

The young turtle had noticed this as well and looked as if he was going to have a panic attack soon. "Kana, someone's coming! Should we do?"

Should he escape and swim away? Or…

"Oi! Hakaze! We're going to get some ice cream from the candy store!" One of the children yelled from a distance, stopping the person who was wading his way towards that large rock Kanata hid behind. "They're running out of flavours, so you better hurry before your favourite sells out!"

"… Coming!"

The sound of water splashing as the boy walked through it got further as he retreated, along with the sound of the children's laughter. When that disappeared, Kanata poked his head out again to see if they were still around. Unfortunately for him... and fortunately for the turtle, they were gone.

"Looks like we managed to escape by a scale." The turtle breathed out a sigh of relief. "Kana, it's getting late. The sky is turning orange, too. We should go."

"Just a little while more..."

"No can do! Look, even the humans are starting to leave. Let's return home before the King realises that we've been gone!"

"Puu."

"Don't pout!"

"Mmm, fine. I'll listen to you today, Kame-san."

"Really?" The turtle beamed, happy that his friend was finally willing to pay heed to his words. "Come, let's go! We don't have time to waste!"

The turtle swam off, ahead of the merman who turned back towards the shore to give one last glance.

"I'm coming back here tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that as well." He murmured to himself with a small smile before swimming off.

In his head Kanata had no reason not to return. Watching the humans had been fun for him, not to mention that he cannot forget about that boy: the one with hair the colour of the sand on the shore who possessed sad eyes.

It would be nice if he could see him again.

And so the little prince returned to the same place the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that as well. Each time, the children were there playing as usual. Of course, that boy was there as well. However, as the days passed, the number of children seemed to decrease, as the weather started to get a little cooler. Soon, there were only a handful of children who came.

For Kanata, it did not matter to him. He was still able to observe them and see that boy, so he was satisfied.

However, there was a day when the children stopped coming. Kanata, who normally arrived at his usual place in the morning and left when the sky turned orange, felt a bit lonely. He could still see humans who were a little further away from the beach, but it was not as fun as watching that group of children. Knowing that there was a chance that they would come by again, he diligently made his way to the shore to wait for them everyday.

One day, he decided to stay a little longer than usual. He got the feeling that something good may happen, despite his turtle companion's protests. The shore felt even quieter after the sky turned dark. However, the glow of lights from the town nearby made the area seem more beautiful than it was in the day. The sky above him was, too, littered with little specks of white that spread out far and wide. It was truly a breath-taking sight for the merman to behold.

The sound of footsteps made his ears perk up. Kanata ducked his head in hiding, hoping that no one spotted him, and when it felt safe to look out he peered his head out once more. To his pleasant surprise, it was the boy that he had been hoping to see. He had come alone and was carrying something black on his back that looked rather heavy. He sat down on the sand, with his knees hugged to his chest. He no longer wore that smile, but instead, a sad expression on his face that looked as if he was in pain and was about to cry.

And he did, with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

This sight made the little merman's heart sink. What had happened? Why was he crying? Was he in pain? Kanata could not figure out the reason, but seeing that human boy in pain made his chest feel uncomfortable. If only he could help him... but how?

He remembers how, back at home, his father always told him how happy he feels whenever he hears him sing.

Perhaps, if he were to sing for him, would it make him happy as well? Would that make his pain go away? Kanata does not know, but he can try. He had to try. It was the only thing he could do now for the boy now.

"Kana?!" The turtle exclaimed in shock as Kanata began to sing loudly. "What are you doing?"

His voice was loud enough to reach the boy's ears. As he listened to the song, his sobs grew quieter, and when he stopped crying he looked up towards Kanata. It was dark so neither of them could see each other clearly despite being in plain sight of the other, but it appears that the boy was mesmerised with his angelic voice.

His song was able to reach the child's heart, Kanata realised, and when he did he could not help but to smile.

However, as this was a rash decision on his part, Kanata did not consider what would happen after he had finished singing. When he completed the song, the evening returned to being silent for a short while. It was at that moment that he realised that he had made a foolish mistake, and turned to escape.

"Wait!" The boy got up to run after him. "Don't go!"

Kanata had no choice. He did want to stay, but he cannot make his father more worried than he already was.

"Kana, he's following us!"

That is a lie, no human would be foolish enough to give chase into the sea just by swimming. It was impossible for them to do that. That was what Kanata thought, but when he turned back the boy was still giving chase. His swimming speed was, of course, slower than the merman's, but he looked nowhere close to giving up. However, he would not be able to keep his pace up for long.

Compared to in the day, the sea at night was cold and rough. It was difficult for an adult human to continue swimming in it; for a child, it would be much worse. He could be swept away by the force of the waves, or worse be pushed underwater and trapped, with no choice but to drown and lose his life.

That was why when Kanata turned his head and noticed that the boy is no longer visible above the water's surface that he went back to save him.

Merfolk possessed higher levels of physical strength compared to human beings, and he was able to pick up and carry the unconscious child back to shore. However, even when they were back on land the boy would not open his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up." Kanata called out, shaking him gently on the shoulder. "He isn't waking up at all. His heart is still beating but it's weak. What should I do, Kame-san?"

The turtle, who had followed him back, frowned. "I think you should leave him alone, Kana. He was the one who jumped into the water. He got what he deserved."

"That can't do. He only did that because of me. I won't be able to forgive myself if he dies now."

"But..."

"Please, Kame-san. Just this once. Help me find out what's wrong."

"Hmm... Maybe he breathed in water or something?"

"If that's the case, he should be okay, right?"

"Kana, unlike us humans can't breathe in water, apparently."

"How does Kame-san know that?"

"My grandfather told me that."

"Ohh. As expected of Kame-grandpapa. He knows everything. So, I only need to get the water out and he'll be fine?"

"I suppose so."

"But how am I going to do that?"

"Hmm... I think you need to press down on him? Like, really hard? You'll force the water out that way."

"I'll give that a try!" The merman nodded and turned back towards the human boy, but he did not move.

This made the turtle wonder what he was doing, or rather thinking. "Kana?"

"Umm... where should I press down on?"

"That's what you're concerned about?!" The turtle could not help but to comment on that aspect. "Ermm... I don't know. Maybe that wide part over there? Between the arms?"

"The chest?"

"Yeah, there. It's worth a try."

"All right. Here… we… go!"

Placing his hands on the boy's chest, Kanata pressed down, hard. He held back his strength so that it was not strong enough to break any bones. The boy coughed, but the water was not out of his lungs yet. A few presses later, he started to cough out the water.

"It worked?" Both the turtle and the merman were surprised.

The boy gave few more coughs before he started breathing normally again. Kanata felt so relieved that he had not realised that he was sitting on the shore for the first time. As he finally did and was savouring the feeling of the sand beneath his body, the boy regained his consciousness, but just barely.

The merman tried to escape before that, but the boy grabbed his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

"Don't go…" he mumbled loud enough only for Kanata to hear, "Don't leave me… mother…"

His grip loosened as he returned to an unconscious state. Gently Kanata pulled his wrist away from him. He felt that he understood why the boy always wore such a sad expression on his face. Like him, this child probably does not have a mother. He looked lonely and sad because he missed her very, very much.

Raising one hand, Kanata patted him gently on the head.

Truthfully, Kanata does not know what it means to be lonely. He had no memories of his mother, but always had his big brothers and sisters, as well as all the sea creatures by his side. Surrounded by smiles and laughter, he never once felt sad or alone. He could not understand how the boy could have felt, let alone the reason why he felt sad when he saw the human's sullen expression and wanted to help him.

But, at the moment, Kanata thinks that it would be nice if he could see him smile. Not one that he wears as a mask, but a real smile that comes from the bottom of his heart.

"Kana, someone's coming! We need to hide!" The turtle's small squeal made him aware of someone moving towards their direction at a quick speed.

Whispering a small farewell to the boy, the merman quickly left. As he was swimming away, he could hear yells in a deep voice coming the shore.

"Kaoru! Hang in there!"

Kaoru...?

Was that the boy's name?

Upon learning this Kanata could not help but smile to himself. He did not really know what kind of meanings there may be behind his name, but he thought that it sounded kind of cute.

It would be nice if he could meet 'Kaoru' tomorrow as well.

**\- Ever Blue (Part 01) End -**


	2. Part 02 - Hello and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I would like to thank Akairi once more for her very thorough check through my mistakes which I had failed to weed out in my rush to post this. 
> 
> My thanks also goes out to everyone who bookmarked and gave kudos! I hope you will enjoy reading the second instalment as I had writing it.

About half a month had passed since that incident. Once again Kanata had found himself waiting in vain; that boy... 'Kaoru' had not shown up at all. However, Kanata was one to not give up easily; he still believed that they would be able to meet again one day.

Despite that, he was growing rather impatient.

"Kana, if you keep frowning like that, you're going to have wrinkles before you turn old like your father."

"But it's been more than two weeks. When is he going to show up?"

"..." The turtle looked troubled as if he had a question he felt that he had to ask. "Say, Kana…"

"What is it, Kame-san?"

"Why are you so concerned about him? He's a human being, and you're one of the merfolk. You aren't supposed to be involved with him, so why are you so bothered?"

"Who was it that decided that humans and merfolk can't get along in the first place?"

"Well, the king..."

"Even so, it's just something Father decided on to protect all of us, isn't it? Despite that, I don't believe that all humans are bad." He did not know how he should put his feelings into words, but that was what he truly felt. "I don't think that he... 'Kaoru' would hurt us."

"Kana, you're kind. But, too kind. You need to be more cautious."

"I will be. I'm not that naive."

"I wonder..."

Ignoring the turtle's sarcastic murmur, Kanata turned his attention back to the empty beach as he let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

What a way to pass the day.

Lying back into the water, Kanata glanced up at the sky. The sun felt warm on his skin and scales, but it was not hot. It was comfortable, just the perfect sort of weather to take a long nap while basking in the light under the open sky. Despite having closed his eyes he was not the least bit sleepy so he simply let the feeling linger in his body for a little while longer.

He only opened his eyes when he heard the sound of something moving on the sand. Footsteps again, perhaps. However, he did not bother to move from his position.

Over the past few days, Kanata had seen several people come to the beach, none of them was 'Kaoru'. He had reacted to them in hope that it was him, however, he received nothing but disappointment upon realising that it had been others. Perhaps the turtle was right. Why should he be so concerned about him in the first place?

Despite chiding himself, Kanata still keeps wishing that it would nice if he could just meet 'Kaoru' today.

But... that is just a pipe dream, is it?

"Hey!"

Maybe it would not be.

"Hey! I know you're there! Come out, would you? Please?"

"This voice... it cannot be. 'Kaoru'?"

"Please come out! I won't hurt you, I promise! I just want to talk to you!"

It really was him, Kanata realised. It was not only the fact that he had finally come that made the little merman's eyes tear up, but also because he had remembered him.

"Kana, wait!" The turtle tried to stop him by holding one of his arms between his flippers. "It's dangerous!"

"Just stay here, Kame-san. I'll be okay."

"But..."

Kanata gave the little turtle a smile before turning towards the shore. Peeking out from his usual spot he could see Kaoru's face, making his heart beat a little quicker than usual. The boy was standing by the water's edge, his head hung low as he slowly sat down. Was he thinking that he had called out to Kanata in vain?

Swimming carefully along the shallow waters, Kanata made his approach quietly. When he had his head out of the water, he could see that Kaoru had not moved from his spot. However, it seemed that the human had not noticed him approaching at all.

Looking around, Kanata saw no signs of other humans around the area. Good. Now all he had to do was to introduce himself. "Hello!"

Kaoru looked up at him with a start. He stared at Kanata for what felt like the longest time with a shocked expression that looked rather silly before letting out a small but startled sound. "Ah!"

"Ah?" Kanata echoed, not sure what he meant.

"You're here! You're really here!" The boy's shocked expression changed to one of pleasant surprise. "I've been wanting to meet you!"

"You remember me?"

"Of course, I do! You were the one who sang that beautiful song, right?"

"Yes, it was me."

"And you saved my life after I nearly drowned too, didn't you? I've been wanting to thank you all this while."

"Ah... you don't have to thank me. It was my fault for swimming away which lead to you giving chase."

"Nah, it was my fault. I was the one who decided to swim after you, even though it was on impulse. My name's Hazake Kaoru, by the way. You can just call me Kaoru like what everyone does. What about you?"

"Everyone calls me Kana. Pleased to meet you, Kaoru."

"Kana, huh... that's a cute name." Kaoru's cheeks reddened slightly, something which Kanata could not understand why yet thought was rather adorable. "P-Pleased to meet you too, Kana...chan."

Kaoru seemed to be looking rather bashful as he muttered those words, and he trying to avoid looking at him in the eye.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all!"

"Really?" Kanata could not help but to tease him.

"Yeah! Umm..." The boy seemed to be looking for something to say to direct the conversation in another direction when his gaze landed on Kanata's lower half. "A fish's tail... you're not human?"

"Yes! I guess I'm what you humans call 'merfolk'?"

"Y-Yeah, I can see that."

By his own observation, it seems that Kaoru was a rather shy child. Kanata did not mind that, but he could not help but be curious behind the reason why his face was flushed.

"Umm... could you not stare so hard at me? It's making me embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" So that was why his face was red. "Oh! Sorry, I'll try not to stare at you."

"Actually, it's fine!"

Kanata frowned at the contradiction. "Kaoru, you're weird. Do you want me to look at your face or not?"

"I do! I do want you to look at me! But it's just that, well... the way you stare feels like you're shooting lasers with your eyes and burning holes into me, or something like that."

"Erm, what is a 'laser'?"

"It's a kind of beam of hot light or sorts? It can be used to do a lot of things, I heard. In cartoons, it's used as a weapon of sorts and to make holes and do all kinds of awesome stuff."

"I see." There were a few words that Kanata did not understand, but he could always ask at a later time. "But Kaoru, merfolk cannot make holes using their eyes."

"It was just an analogy!"

The two continued talking until sunset. They would have loved to continue, but it was time for Kaoru had to return home. As the two said their farewells, they promised to meet again.

And they did. Kaoru would come by after school on weekdays and for most of the day on weekends. However, the human child had noticed that the place they had first met may be too conspicuous. It may already be autumn, but that does not stop people taking strolls along the beach. Hence, they decided to meet at a quiet, well-hidden part of the beach.

For Kanata, he was surprised that humans had concepts such as 'weeks', 'seasons' and so on. To him, time just passes without much of a second thought. He often has Kaoru tell and teach him many things about the world humans live in, something in which the boy was happy to oblige. In return, Kanata tells Kaoru about his underwater explorations and about the things about humans that fascinates him. Of course, being children there were times when they would quarrel with one another, often about small things, but they were quick to forgive. That was how this odd pair spent most of their days. Even as their time together grew shorter as the weather turned colder, they still enjoyed the time they spent together.

As they grew closer, they learnt more about each other. They learnt that they were oddly similar, as they are the youngest in their family with older siblings of both genders. They also have strict fathers who are terribly frightening when angry.

However, there was one difference between them: Kaoru has little people whom he could consider a friend while Kanata had befriended many of the creatures in the ocean. However, when the former told the latter that he was the only friend that he needed, the merman could not help but to feel happy.

That was because, to Kanata, Kaoru is a very special ‘friend’.

Spring came again, and so did summer. As the temperature grew warmer, Kaoru joined Kanata in the waters. He was a fairly good swimmer by human standards, and also enjoyed marine sports. Kanata was surprised to see how daring he was, attempting to stand on a board while riding on the waves. Kaoru called it 'surfing', although Kanata does not see the point of performing such dangerous actions.

However, their time together did not last long. Around the last few days of what Kaoru called 'summer vacation', the human child did not show up as often as he could. Even if he did, he did not stay with Kanata for long.

The little merman did not mind that they were meeting up less often; he was sure that Kaoru had his reasons. However, the child does not seem like his usual self and that had him worried.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" he asked the child when they had finally met after what felt like a very long time. "You don't seem to be yourself lately."

Kaoru did not give his reply verbally, but instead looked at Kanata. His gaze showed his insecurity and uncertainty as if he was greatly troubled.

Could it be that someone was taking advantage of him, or doing all kinds of nasty things to him?

"Kaoru, is someone bullying you? Where does it hurt? Bring that terrible person here; I'll beat him up for you!"

"No, that's not it, Kana-chan. I..." Kaoru bit his lip, unsure how to phrase his words. "I'm... I'll be moving. I won't be living around here anymore. I won't be able to see you, or talk to you or play with you anymore."

"Moving? Where?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere far away."

"Why?"

"It's because of Dad's job. He got transferred. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Almost all of our stuff had already been packed and will be sent over to our new place."

"I see... that's sad."

"I know, right? And Dad didn't even think about any of us when he agreed to the transfer!"

"There, there. Don't cry, Kaoru." Reaching out as far as he can, Kanata tried to embrace Kaoru to comfort him. "Everything's going to be alright."

"It won't. I don't want to be apart from you, Kana-chan. I'll be so lonely without you."

"I'll be lonely without Kaoru, too. But, this isn't goodbye for forever, right? You can always come and visit."

"I can't. Dad won't let me travel this far by myself."

"You can always come by when you're older, right? Didn't you say that it's your 'dream' to study at that 'school' over there? To learn how to sing and dance, and become an 'idol' to make people smile."

"But... I'm not sure if my father even allows me to do that. You know how strict he is."

"I'm sure he'll allow you. Kaoru is a good boy, after all."

"That's not what he thinks."

"Kaoru..."

What could Kanata do to cheer him up? Kaoru looked so sad and hurt. He cannot fully comprehend what Kaoru was going through, but he did not want to see his dear friend like this. If only there was some way to make him smile again...

"Ah!"

To the Kanata who let out a sudden sound, Kaoru gave a mildly puzzled look. "What is it?"

"I got an idea! Wait for me here, Kaoru; I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Kana-chan…"

Before he could finish speaking, the merman had already disappeared beneath the water. The boy let out a sigh as he shifted his legs while still sitting on the sand, bringing his knees up to his chin.

Silently and all alone he waited, watching the calm surface of the sea for Kanata to reappear. He had no indication of the time that passed, but it felt as if he had been waiting for a very long time. However, he was getting anxious, as he had to leave at sundown. If Kanata does not return by then, he would have to leave, otherwise, a harsh scolding would be waiting for him back at home.

When that familiar head of aquamarine hair finally reappeared, Kaoru could not help but to feel relieved; the sky was about to turn orange.

"Kana-chan, where did you go? I was worried."

"I'm sorry I took so long. I was looking for this. For you!"

"This is…?"

The item that was placed into the palm of his hand was something that resembled a small pendant, made of a strip of whitish metal with a tiny red stone embedded into it. 

"My 'treasure'. I found it while swimming, but it seems that this is something that used to belong to the humans."

"I can't accept something so precious."

"Please, Kaoru, I want you to have this. I can't go along with you to your new place, but I hope that you will remember me every time you look at this."

"Kana-chan... I..."

"Kaoru, there's nothing to be afraid of. Even if I'm not by your side, you're not alone. And I believe that we will meet again, no matter how long it takes."

"Is that a promise?"

"A 'promise'?" Kanata tried to recall the concept as it had been taught to him by Kaoru before. When he did, he held out his little finger towards his friend. "This?"

"Yup!" Kaoru hooked his own little finger with Kanata's. "It's a promise between the both of us. We'll definitely meet here again."

"Yup!" Kanata gave him a big smile. "This is why you must do your best and become strong."

"I will." Kaoru clenched the object tight in his hand, holding that fist close to his chest. "Thank you, Kana-chan. I will treasure this."

At this point of time, the sky was already a rich shade of orange. The last of the time they had to spend together was up. 

"Kana-chan, may... may I make one last request before we say goodbye?"

"Which is...?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you."

Kanata gave Kaoru a blank stare for a few seconds in response to that, making the boy panic and worry if what he had just said sounded strange.

"I-I know it's sudden, but it's okay if you don't want to!"

"Umm... it's not about whether I want to or not, but what is a 'kiss', in the first place?"

Kaoru was tempted to slap himself in on the forehead. It should have been obvious that Kanata would not know what that is!

"Well... A kiss is done by pressing your lips together... I think. It's something that you do with someone you like."

"I see! I like Kaoru, so I don't mind."

"Really!"

"So this 'kiss'... has Kaoru done it with anyone before?"

"O-Of course not! I only saw my brother and his girlfriend do it once! Listen, you don't do this with anyone you like. The kind of like must be special. It must be the like-kind of like... how do I explain this..."

"I don't understand."

"What I am trying to say is!" Kaoru was red in the face, not from exasperation but something else. "I like you, Kana-chan! I want you to be my girlfriend... or something like that. Do you understand now?"

Now it was Kanata's turn to blush. "Yes..."

"So, is it okay if I..."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"From the beginning, Kaoru has always been 'special' to me." Kanata held Kaoru's hands in his own. "Maybe it's because I like Kaoru too."

"Kana..."

Bringing their faces close, Kaoru gave Kanata a small peck on the lips. Kanata could not help but be nervous, shutting his eyes tight the entire time as he felt his heart beat faster and faster. However, the warmth of Kaoru's lips, despite it being a momentary sensation, calmed him down.

When he opened his eyes again, Kaoru gave him a smile. Slowly he let go of Kanata's hands, standing up to leave.

"Well... I have to go."

"Farewell, Kaoru."

"Bye bye, Kana-chan."

As per usual, Kanata only waited until Kaoru was out of sight before he left. This time, the child never turned back to wave goodbye, and his retreating back was shaking. Kanata, too, felt tears welling up in his eyes as Kaoru's figure grew smaller and smaller.

"Don't go!" He wanted to cry out, but his voice would not come out.

However, he had to chosen to believe in Kaoru and the promise they had made. Kaoru will be back one day, no matter how many years that will take, and they will meet again.

And when that time comes, there will be many, many stories to tell each other.

That was something to look forward to.

"Oh dear. I forgot to tell Kaoru that I'm actually a 'guy'."

Well, that is just one other thing he would have to tell Kaoru during their reunion, then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I won't be able to work on this story for a while, so the next update for this may be as late as July or even August. Schoolwork has started to pile up and exams are in three months, plus I got other stories planned.
> 
> There's also a certain detail regarding the canon that I'm concerned with since Flower fes (especially regarding the former fine member; I have been getting hunches), so the part after next may only come after Happy Elements decide to release that information.
> 
> Am I the only one bothered that for the past few events (flower fes - Akatsuki, Valkyrie, fine; Band Ensemble - Trickstar and Undead; the current Ballet - Knights and Ra*bits) we had characters grouped by their units but Eichi and Kaoru and Ryuuseitai have not got their turns? I just hope we won't have a Reminiscence event coming up or something; my heart is not ready for the pain. That aside, I want my 2wink. Give me my twins. Give me my adorable sons.
> 
> That aside, I was bummed at the lack of 2wink when I went to Doujima two Saturdays ago. I did get that A4 print (the only 2wink thing there!!) and other AnSuta stuff, so I'm satisfied. More about that in another fic, since I do have something planned relating to that.
> 
> Until next time!  
> \-- Amamiya Toki  
> 2016.05.18

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Ever Blue", Amamiya Toki here! 
> 
> This is my first fic for Ensemble Stars, written as a break away after feeling some sort of strange pressure of writing the second instalment of Love & Truth (formerly titled "Madararui Idols"), titled "impure love". I was going to write this as a one-shot before posting it up, but before I realised I had already written more than two thousand words and there's still so much to go. Unlike most of my stories, I didn't plan what I wanted to write beforehand for this, so I just decided to write as I pleased. Puka Puka~♪♪
> 
> Much thanks to my friend Akairi (I hope you don't mind me having your name here) who gave me much needed advice, support as well as answering my questions about the characters, since I've only been playing AnSuta since January.
> 
> With only one more week left of school holidays before my final term starts, I only have that little time to write since I still got my part-time job going, so I hope I can either finish this or "impure love" by the end of next week.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
